Make Believe
by KiraSakura
Summary: No one believed Sora when he said he was dating Riku Tanaka, owner of Sqaure Enex recording studios...well, that was until Sora turned up at the school dance Riku in tow [RikuSora, AkuRoku, CloudLeon and others] [Oneshot drabble thingy]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHI, CoM or KHII. Square Enix does.

**Warnings:** Umm…apart from tiny amounts of boy love….

**Author's Note:** BOO! I'm posting another thing, cause I'm so HAPPY. I gots six reviews in one night for one story! Holy hell! It's scary! That's the most amount of reviews I've gotten at one period of time before…wow. La la la. No Zemyx in this one. And yes, she's short. But too bad. As Dai said, 'Chapters that are too long are too boring'. GO DAI! And go Ame for helping me out with Xigbar. Almost killed him. I'd say something positive about Carrie…but she doesn't like this stuff. Oh well. Reviews make me smile! And smiles stop me from writing angst…although I kinda specialize in angst. Huh. Oh well.

OXOXOXOXOXO

When Sora told his friends that he was dating Riku Tanaka, one of the most sought after bachelors in Twilight Town, they didn't believe him. Then again, who would? Riku Tanaka had money, looks, intellect, a big recording studio…so why would he even know of Sora's excistance? Sora, who lived in a rundown house with two brothers and his older brother's boyfriend. Even _they_ didn't believe him. Everything knew that Sora was a storyteller. He loved to immerse himself in books for hours at a time, and he practically lived in the town library. There was that, and the fact that Sora had no proof of Riku's supposed love. Sure, Sora would come to school sporting several small red blotches on his neck, but they could easily be passed off as bug bites. And even though Sora was being sent to Hollow Bastion University, one of the most expensive universities in the country, and his family was dirt poor, that wasn't proof. Maybe he'd been saving up for a looong time. And that photo of Riku hugging Sora? Yeah, that could have been done on photoshop. So, there was absolutely no proof at all of Sora and Riku ever being an item. Well, that was until the school dance.

Kairi, Selphie, Naminé, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas and Axel all stood outside of the school hall, waiting for their friend. Sora was tad late, and Sora was never late. They were getting a little worried.

"Do you think he's alright?" Kairi asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs. She was staring at the ground, kicking back and forth a small pebble. Naminé, her twin sister, told her stop it because those shoes had been bloody expensive.

"I'm sure he's fine," Roxas mumbled, trying to ignore the fear that was gnawing at his gut. Sora was his older brother by a year, and both were extremely close. Axel noticed his boyfriend's anxiety, and bending to be level with him said, "Roxas Lee Leonhart, your brother is fine. He's probably just forgotten a shoe or something. He always does that"

Roxas nodded, and smiled at Axel. Axel grinned back, and softly kissed the top of Roxas' head. Roxas scowled, and shot Axel a death glare. Axel just smirked, and pulled a face at him. Roxas growled, and launched himself at Axel. Axel made an 'eep' noise, before falling backwards, effectively catching Roxas, but also ruining his tuxedo. Axel didn't care though. No, he was too busy trying very, _very _hard to get Roxas off his chest. Sadly, Roxas wasn't going anywhere.

Selphie giggled, and smiled at Tidus. "Don't you think they're the cutest thing in the entire world, Tidy?"

Tidus grunted in return, and mumbled something about being cold. Selphie rolled her eyes, and poked Tidus in the side. Tidus growled at her, and grabbing her wrist dragged her into the school, where the sounds of music and shrill laughter were coming from. One would think that Tidus was being cruel and abusive, but that was just how Tidus functioned. Everyone was used to it. Sighing, Kairi shrugged, and said, "We may as well go in too…come on Nami, Wakka. And you two, stop making out! You can do that after the dance"

Roxas blushed cherry red, and Axel smirked. He loved embarrassing his Roxy.

---

After they had all snagged a table, and drunk the already spiked punch and eaten several stale cookies, Sora still hadn't shown up. Ok. Official time to freak. Roxas was panicking like crazy, and had pulled out his phone, and was dialling home. It picked up after the fifth ring.

"_Hello?"_ Came Cloud's soft yet deep voice.

"Cloud!" Roxas cried, "Is Sora there? Do you know where he is? CAUSE HE'S NOT HERE!!"

Cloud sighed on the other end of the phone, and muttered something along the lines of, _"Leee-ooon…get offa me! Roxas is having a panic attack!...Rox? Yeah. Sora left about ten minutes ago. He made me do him up all nice and neat and LEON DON'T…nnngh…ahhh…s--stop, Leon. Sorry, Rox. I gotta go. Leon's making off with my pants…"_

Roxas blanched, and said a hasty good-bye. There was no way in HELL he'd listen in on his older brother's sex activities. He turned around and told his friends of Sora, but before they could answer a collective gasp echoed throughout the hall, and everyone was turning to stare at the doors to the hall. Standing there, in all his blue-eyed spiky-brown-haired glory was Sora. With Riku Tanaka at his side, holding Sora's hand.

Now everyone believes Sora, especially when Riku, his husband of seven years now, enters the room.


End file.
